collisiongettinglostfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan-Fiction
Written by Lindsey Pfirrman The collision still happens and Isabelle gets into a coma, and Ricky dies. The parents of Isabelle, Sofia and Axel Reyes, just had their argument of debating whether or not to attend Ricky’s funeral. Both parents obviously want to go send off their son in a loving and appropriate manner, however, they are both worried about their daughter, who was fatally injured from the same car accident as their son and is now in a coma. They both have been eagerly waiting for their 18 year-old daughter to wake up, and of course, they both want to be there for her when she does wake up. The time has come for Ricky’s funeral, and Sofia thinks that they should stay and keep an eye on Isabelle, but Axel is confident that he wants to leave Isabelle with a relative of theirs and go honor Ricky at the funeral two hours away from the hospital where Isabelle is. They decide that both of them will attend the funeral, leaving Isabelle with Camille, her cousin. When the parents are driving home after Ricky’s funeral, they get a call from Camille, her voice in a panic. Camille tells the parents that she doesn’t know what is going on, and she is scared, and the doctors told her to leave the room. Before she left, Camille said that Isabelle’s heart monitor starting beeping faster and louder and before she knew it there was Isabelle’s team of doctors all rushing in and then she had to leave. Camille is in tears throughout this phone call to Sofia, because Axel is driving. However, Axel knows something must be wrong because Sofia has broken down sobbing, just as she had just an hour ago at the funeral. When they finally arrive at the hospital in a panic, they think the worst has happened. They think Isabelle has passed, and that she wasn’t able to make it out of this coma as they had hoped. They rush to the front desk and the doctors come up to them and lead them into Isabelle’s room where Camille is sitting on the outside, not knowing what is going on. When they enter Isabelle’s hospital room, the first thing you see is Isabelle sleeping, still in a coma, but clearly not dead. Sofia and Axel are both so relieved and they go and hug Isabelle for a long and passionate embrace. Throughout this scene, when Sofia and Axel start to get out of their car in the hospital parking lot, the picture starts to go in slow motion with compelling music in the background. There hasn’t been any sort of dialogue that the audience has heard since they arrived to the hospital. After their long embrace in slow motion with this music playing, Axel and Sofia almost turn around simultaneously, and realize that there is someone else in the room with them. A tall, dark-haired woman is sitting up straight in the chair in the corner, making eye contact with Axel and Sofia. At this point, the music has a big thump in it to reveal this shock. This woman, although they don’t recognize her at the time, is Isabelle’s biological mother, who is also anxiously waiting for her daughter to wake up.